


Fallen (2nd ed.)

by ImagineYourself



Series: The Cage [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Post Season 5, Rewrite, Snark, Touch-Starved, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>New revised version of the original Fallen.</i><br/> <br/>In the beginning, Sam expected only torture and pain when he brought Michael and Lucifer to Hell, but instead something different happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen (2nd ed.)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727950) by [ImagineYourself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself). 



> It's been over three years since I originally began this story and because I love it so much I've been wanting to rewrite the first part for a while now. I don't know if I'll rewrite any of the others.
> 
> There are only a few minor detail changes in this version, mostly I just cleaned it up and fixed things I didn't like as well as lengthened some scenes and made things more cohesive.
> 
> Hopefully if you've read the original you'll like this version too and if you haven't read the original, please enjoy this better version!

_He was falling, falling, falling. Years could have been passing for how long the fall felt. He hit the bottom, finally, but it was not a relief. He'd been separated as he fell, but from what he wasn't sure, he just knew something was missing. He landed a short distance away from what looked like a body, scraping across the hot, rough ground._

_All of a sudden something glowing swooped in, flying towards him. It landed by the body, reaching out. Even if he'd wanted to shout, wanted to call for the thing to notice him, to help, he could not speak. Then, as swift as it had come, it left, taking the body with it. His eyes slid shut again, defeated._

 

_\- - - - -_

 

It was hot.

He could almost feel his skin searing off of his bones, flames licking at his limbs, at his chest.

“Sam…”

The voice was quiet, only a whisper, but it seemed familiar.

He wanted to hear it again. He needed to know who that was and why they knew his name. _His_ name. He was Sam, and he was still hot. Sweating, he tried to move and couldn't.

“Sam…” the voice called again. Cold. It reminded him of cold and he wanted to reach out—

He struggled to open his eyes, but he couldn’t focus on anything. All he could see was a blur of reds and oranges and black… and then tan as something moved across his line of vision. Suddenly, his eyelids snapped open, eyes wildly moving.

He heard the cold speak and he immediately recognized that it was his name being called again. Sam looked up, sucking faintly sulfuric air into his aching lungs. His eyes searched for the where the voice was coming from and his breath caught unpleasantly when a figure moved into his view.

“Lucifer?” Sam’s voice came out choked and raspy, his mouth dry and his throat burning.

“Finally you join the waking world. Or rather,” the angel added as an afterthought, “the waking Hell.” Lucifer let out a cold, mirthless laugh and resumed the pacing he'd been doing in and out of Sam's field of vision.

The feeling of extreme heat crawled back over Sam’s skin and his eyes closed tightly again. Now that he was more awake, Sam could feel the steady pounding of blood painfully in the back of his head, making him wince, and the tired ache that was embedded in his bones. Well, he realized, technically he didn’t have bones because he was only a soul, but Sam was still shaped like Sam Winchester, the same tall, scarred body and long brown hair and so, he decided, in this form he must have something akin to the soul’s equivalent of bones.

Taking his mind away from the fact that he’d realized where he was and what had happened, Sam’s eyes slowly opened and found Lucifer. He stood on what appeared to be an edge to sheer rock. If he took one step forward, he'd fall.

On earth, Lucifer been a mere vessel, but here, in Hell, back in his cage, the fallen angel had his true body and he’d taken the form Sam was familiar with and added, unsurprisingly, a huge pair of deep maroon wings from between his shoulder blades. He was only wearing a pair of slacks and the skin of his bare back was smooth and tanned.

His wings were strangely fascinating to Sam, who was still trying to move and was taking in his surroundings. He glanced about, looking around at the barren cliff where they were and noting the hellfire burning in the distance. But his eyes were inexplicably drawn to those dark wings. They hung over Lucifer’s back, drooping slightly with the tips dragging in the dust, as if he was sad.

A closer examination revealed that they weren't maroon at all. The bases were white, just covered in dirt and what Sam now recognized as old, dried blood. The edges were blackened and burned but he could tell they were once beautiful and strong. Now they looked limp and filthy.

He looked away, the sight of Lucifer's ruined wings suddenly unbearable.

“This… is your cage?” Sam asked, voice still worn. He had gained feeling back in his body and was stretching the muscles of his neck where he was propped against what appeared to be a small boulder, hands rubbing each other and touching his face, chest, making sure he was really back in one piece. Looking himself over he found he was wearing what looked like his favorite pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, but his feet were bare and the soles were covered with the reddish dirt that coated the ground.

When he looked up again, he found Lucifer staring at him before abruptly turning away. “Yes. This is where my brother put me,” he replied bitterly.

“Michael…” Sam whispered, his fingers twitched as he ran a hand through his hair, catching a few tangles. “Where is he?”

The devil didn't look back. “Around,” was all he would say.

Sam had to swallow a few times past the rawness of his throat to ask, “What do you want with me then?” He paused. Took a breath. “Torture?”

Lucifer seemed to contemplate it. “Well, I can't lie. I would love to see the youngest Winchester broken.” There was a dark glee in his voice that made a cold shiver run down Sam’s spine.

Still, the hunter tried to stay calm and unafraid. He breathed a quiet laugh. “Just warning you now, it’ll take a hell of a lot to break me.”

In a flash Lucifer was before him, taking a handful of Sam’s shirt and slamming his head back into the rock. Sam gasped in a breath as his vision became spotted with black for a moment.

“We’ve got an eternity,” the angel snarled at him menacingly, emotionless eyes burning into Sam’s dazed ones. His wings were fluffed out in hot anger and billowed around his body. He suddenly let go and stepped back, his body relaxing into a calm pose. He smiled.

“I’ve been around a lot longer than you Sammy-boy. I’ve got quite a bit more… experience under my belt, so to speak,” Lucifer whispered playfully. “And that means I know some creative ways to break you down.”

Sam was more than frightened at the sudden changes in tone. He made a mental note to be on his guard. They might be in Hell and he might not be fighting for his life anymore, but this war between them didn't seem like it was anywhere close to finished just yet.

“I'm not scared of you,” Sam said.

“Sure.” The smile he wore at that was indulgent and it made Sam's insides twist. “For now I think I’ll let you heal up a bit. It was quite a trauma falling in here with me and I know you’ll want to be in tip-top shape for when the real pain begins.” Lucifer looked at the Winchester with an evil smirk and suddenly vanished.

The sound of wings was both familiar and ominous as Sam watched the place he'd just been standing. Sighing to himself, he settled against the hard ground and closed his eyes, skull throbbing.

 

\- - - - -

 

The first thing that Sam noticed when he awoke was that he could move easily. It no longer hurt to breathe or swallow and he lifted his hands in front of his face, flexing his fingers. He was still in the same place he’d been before, the rock he'd rested on the only landmark nearby to give some dimension to the monotonous endlessness before him. He heaved himself to his feet, stretching out stiff muscles.

Moving towards the edge of the cliff, right where Lucifer had stood, Sam looked down upon Hell. Red and white flames burned almost everywhere, and where they weren’t, there were just lines, rows, groups of souls and demons. He couldn’t tell what they were doing, but he had an inkling due to the steady echo of screams that permeated the sulfuric air.

“Looks harsh, doesn’t it?” Lucifer’s voice came from directly behind Sam, startling him. He whipped around to see the angel standing casually with his wings slightly ruffled. “All those poor souls being tortured.” He made a tsking noise and moved beside Sam. “It's their own damn fault in the first place for whatever got them in here.” He laughed, but the hunter sensed it wasn’t all in amusement. There was a bitterness in the devil’s voice that he didn’t quite understand.

Feeling uncomfortable to be so close to Lucifer, Sam moved away, but his eyes stayed on the scene below them. “What do you do here if you can’t go down there?” he asked after a moment, genuinely curious.

“This and that,” Lucifer replied offhandedly. “Mainly see how many souls I can turn into demons just by chatting them up through the cracks. I lost count about three centuries ago, though.”

Sam had to stop himself from snorting at the attempt of humor. “That’s sick,” he finally said.

The angel smiled darkly at him. “What a man will do for entertainment, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that.” Sam glowered in return.

“Sammy. Sammy. Sammy.” Lucifer sighed. “We’re really going to have to get past the little things. After all, you’ll be here with me forever!”

Sam’s fists clenched. “I'll find a way to get out.” His voice was steady and his eyes hard, but there was already doubt beginning to form as he remembered the thing that had taken his body, but not his soul already.

“Of course, of course,” Lucifer said placatingly. “I've been here—how long now?—and even I haven't figured it out. Oh, I almost forgot. You're a Winchester, you'll always figure a way out of even the toughest situation.” The look on his face was so demeaning Sam had to hold himself back from doing something stupid.

The angel continued, oblivious, or at least seeming to be, “And your dear brother will help too, as usual. He’s obviously trying to find a way to get you out and not at all settling down with that whore Lisa and her bastard son.”

The hunter’s mouth fell open slightly. He had no quick response for that low blow.

Lucifer’s face twisted into sympathy and his hand came down on Sam’s shoulder, sending an unpleasant electric shock through him. “Of course you'll figure it out, Sammy. With or without your brother. Who needs brothers anyway? Family is a little overrated in my book.” His voice was full of fake sympathy, but there again Sam heard a deep bitterness.

“Where is Michael?” he asked.

Lucifer seemed taken aback and took his hand from Sam. “I told you. He’s around. Somewhere.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “You hate him. You wouldn’t just let him roam around here.”

The fallen angel hesitated just a second too long before he held up his hands. “Fine, you got me. He’s chained up in the corner as of yet, recuperating from the fall and the… few extra scars I've taken the time to give him for his trouble.” There was a proud, sinister smile upon his lips that sent a wave of fear through Sam.

“Your own brother?” Sam choked out, incredulous.

Lucifer shrugged. “Hey, you try being locked away by your older brother for a ridiculously long time. You hold just a little bit of a grudge.”

Sam gave him a look of disgust and took a few steps away, looking around and away from Hell below. “I'll be fine, I don’t doubt that,” he muttered.

“Are you trying to prove that to me? Or to yourself?” The angel gave him a knowing smirk and flew off, presumably to torture Michael or some other poor soul.

Shivering, despite the heat surrounding him, Sam move back towards the boulder he’d leaned against before and slid down against it, closing his eyes. Just as he was wondering if he could actually make himself sleep in Hell, dark tendrils of unconsciousness grabbed him and dragged him down.

 

\- - - - -

 

Sam woke to the sound of someone talking to him.

“Saaaaaaaaaaaaam,” the voice said. “You’ve been here for nearly twenty years already and you’ve slept through most of it! I’m booooooooooooored.”

Rousing himself, Sam sat up and opened his eyes groggily. “Twenty years?” he asked faintly, eyes focusing on Lucifer who was sitting on the ground near him and tracing Enochian symbols on the ground.

“Finally!” the angel exulted. “Time moves differently here, Sammy.”

Sam made a face at him. “How can you be bored if it hasn’t been that long anyway?”

“Sam,” Lucifer droned, looking at him with mild contempt. “I’m _always_ bored.”

“Then find something to do!” The hunter stood to stretch, already disliking the babysitter duty he felt like he was being pushed into. As if dealing with the angel wasn't irritating enough on its own, dealing with a whiny Lucifer was worse. But Sam really didn’t want to deal with a pissed off Lucifer so he crouched beside the angel.

He seemed to be writing something complicated, but he glanced up at Sam suddenly. “I could torture you. That’d be entertaining!” Sam jerked backwards slightly in surprise.

“Not for me,” he said, moving out of reach.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Obviously. But you’re stuck here with me and I have nothing better to do so…” he trailed off, eyeing the younger Winchester. He stood and caught one of Sam’s biceps, holding him in place. “I might as well have my way with you…”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Wh-what do you mean?” he asked warily. Lucifer shoved him away, laughing.

“As fun as it would be tearing you apart limb from limb, I’ve had enough torture for today,” Lucifer said gleefully, looking into the distance. “While you’ve been sleeping beauty, my brother has been a good sport.”

Sam inched further away, the hesitant calm he’d felt a few moments ago having vanished into anxiety and fear again. He didn’t know why he cared so much what Lucifer did to his brother. Maybe it was pity, maybe it was intrigue. There was a sick solace that he felt nonetheless that the archangel was the one receiving the pain and not him for the moment.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have your turn soon, Sammy,” the devil said quietly, suddenly next to him. He stared into Sam’s eyes and ran a finger from the hunter’s cheek down his neck and chest before abruptly turning away and flying away, leaving his laughter echoing in Sam’s ears.

 

\- - - - -

 

Time passed, but Sam had no idea how long. There was no night, no day, no way to tell apart the hours. He just knew time was passing. Sometimes Lucifer would pop up randomly and tease him a little or threaten him if Sam got a little too snippy in his responses. But for the most part Sam was alone. He would sit at the edge of the cliff and watch the processions of Hell far below.

It felt like many years later, and probably was, that Lucifer decided to pop up while Sam was resting. He thought that the angel assumed he was asleep, but under heavily lidded eyes the hunter watched, uneasily waiting for what Lucifer would do.

At first, Lucifer just sat a ways off, silently observing as Sam’s chest rose and fell with every breath of tainted air. For once, he didn’t look like he was up to any tricks. He seemed almost peaceful, just looking the young Winchester.

He'd never seen this before. Didn't expect it.

“Lucifer?” Sam called out, his eyes slowly opening and catching the angel's.

He seemed suddenly conflicted, like he couldn't decide if he should stay or go now that Sam had awakened and seen him in the act. While he was contemplating what to do, Sam sat up and stared at him unashamedly.

“You know, it’s kind of creepy to watch people sleep,” the hunter eventually said as Lucifer stayed silent. He apparently hadn’t made up his mind yet, and so he didn't answer, continuing to just sit and watch. Sam sighed and fell back. “How long has it been now? I feel like a wizened old man.”

“Sixty seven years,” Lucifer replied automatically. Sam looked at him, wary of his uncharacteristic quiet and calmness.

“I’m starting to think that maybe you not torturing me is in itself a form of torture,” Sam mused, eyes turning to the heavy blackness that was the roof of Hell. “Or maybe you’re never going to torture me. I can't remember if you ever promised or not.”

In a second flat, Lucifer had pulled Sam up by his collar and flown him to the far wall of the cage, manifested as a looming rock wall, and had him pinned with an arm under his chin. Sam’s eyes went wide with shock and his hands feebly tried to pry the angel’s arm off.

Lucifer’s eyes burned coldly into the hunter’s. “Who says I don’t just want to take my time with my plaything?”

Despite the fear that hung in his voice, Sam defiantly answered, “You've been complaining about how bored you are for years now.”

The corner of Satan’s mouth curved up. “Patience is a virtue, even though I have very little of it. It’s amusing to watch you wait in… anticipation.” Malevolence dripped from Lucifer’s words, but Sam had begun to see past his façades.

“I think you just don’t want to hurt me, for whatever reason,” Sam spit back. Before he could open his mouth to say another word, Lucifer flung him away, hard, and followed faster than the eye could see to bash Sam’s body into the ground.

Kneeling beside him, with a hand pushing painfully on Sam’s chest, Lucifer gazed at him with daggers. But behind those sharp edges was something else… Something Sam was trying to figure out as his eyes flicked between the devil’s.

“Don’t question my motives, human,” Lucifer said with all the disgust he could muster. Suddenly the pressure on Sam’s chest was gone and he coughed as the angel vanished.

The hunter sat up slowly, body feeling broken and bruised. He hadn't felt much of anything besides the heat of Hell for a long time. It was... refreshing. Furrowing his brows, Sam felt around his chest and figured he hadn't actually broken anything, though it might take a little time to heal. After that thought, he spared one to remember he wasn't actually a body anymore and it was simply his poor neglected soul which now pained him.

Looking around he realized he wasn’t near the cliff anymore and the area around him felt darker and more foreign. Itching to leave, Sam heaved himself to his feet and slowly began to walk, all of his senses on high alert for when the angel would return again. Days or years, he wouldn't rest.

 

\- - - - -

 

More time passed. He'd healed so long ago that he'd forgotten what pain felt like again. But Sam still hadn’t found the edge of the cage. Eventually, though, he stumbled upon something else.

Michael.

He found the angel chained to a cross and bleeding from various gashes all over his body. He still looked like Adam and Sam wondered vaguely if that was his real body, or if Adam was still inside. He pushed the thought aside, unwilling to face the potential consequences of asking that particular question.

Michael’s head was bowed, chin against his heaving chest, and his limbs hung loosely, the only things holding him up were the chains intricately wrapped around his wrists, torso, and ankles. He looked… pathetic. Broken.

“Pity, isn’t it,” Lucifer said quietly, stepping towards Sam from where he’d suddenly appeared at the base of the cross. “I think this is a nice touch, though, don’t you?” He smirked at the appalled expression on Sam’s face.

The hunter couldn’t even think of a single word to say as he gazed at the archangel. He tore his eyes away finally and looked at Lucifer, who held a mix of emotions in his eyes, none of which Sam had names for.

“Why?” he choked out. “Why have you done this to him?”

Lucifer blinked at him and shrugged lightly. “I told you why a long time ago.”

“But… why haven’t you done this to me, then? It’s been plenty enough time for you to stop fooling around with him and torture me or whatever!” Sam wasn’t sure why he was encouraging Lucifer to torture him, but he wasn’t finished, voicing the thoughts that had been plaguing him for so long. “I mean, don’t you hate me for dragging you back here?”

Lucifer looked at him quizzically. “I don’t hate you, Sam, I could never hate you.” Sam was taken aback, but the devil just continued, “You and me, we’re the same. But my brother is not. He put me here in the first place.” He was slowly moving closer to Sam until he was right in front of him. Sam wanted desperately to move away but Lucifer’s gaze held him still.

“I loved my brother before he banished me here, all because I loved our father more than he did, more than any angel. I don’t even hate you puny humans, I just wanted to love my father. But Michael betrayed me just like everyone else. And now that I can have my revenge on him, I’m taking it. What’s so wrong with that?” Lucifer’s voice was unnervingly soft.

“Everything,” Sam finally replied, hesitant. “Just because someone did something horrible to you doesn’t give you the right to hate them for eternity until you can torture your heart out. Maybe he didn’t want to put you here. Maybe you both overreacted when things went south.”

Lucifer suddenly smiled at him. “There’s my Sammy, always being rational. Trying to give people the benefit of the doubt.” He glanced at the bleeding angel strung up near them. “Too bad the damage is already done, though.”

“You’re awful,” Sam told him, stepping back and turning away.

“I’m the devil, Sam. What did you expect?” Lucifer’s tone was unexpectedly dark. Sam glanced over his shoulder at him, surprised to find the angel’s eyes on his brother with a wistful expression on his lips.

Sam looked down and began walking, eager to leave that particular mess behind.

 

\- - - - -

 

He finally found the edge of the cage again by following one wall and feasted his eyes upon the horrific Hell below. It was no longer a shock, but something akin to daytime television for Sam. Something to watch in the long hours, days, years, that were passing him by. He had no idea how long he’d been in Hell, but he felt centuries older than when he’d arrived.

Sam hadn’t been sitting at the edge for very long—relatively—when Lucifer appeared. “How do you always know where I am?” he asked without looking at the angel.

“When there are only two other creatures with you in a cage it’s not hard to find one of them,” Lucifer replied, his tone rather unusually subdued.

Finally, Sam glanced over when the devil sat beside him. He looked tired. Sam narrowed his eyes, but he’d come to trust the presence of the fallen angel, even if it may not have been a good idea. “What’s gotten into you? In the beginning you were so… snappy and _evil_ , and now you’re kind of… sad.”

Lucifer barely reacted except to raise one brow slightly at Sam. “Coming back here has made me realize that I’m never going to be able to get out again, especially with so many of my demons dead and you in here with me.” He sighed. “I fully intended to torture you, you know, in my own way. But, now that we're here, I seem to have forgotten that intention.”

“You forgot?” Sam was surprised, to say the least, at the confession of sorts.

Lucifer grimaced. “Well, I’d say more that I don’t care enough to anymore.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The angel didn’t answer but his wings twitched from where they were folded messily behind his back, catching Sam’s attention.

Without realizing it, the younger Winchester had leaned in and suddenly found his hand freezing in the space between them. The urge to touch the dirty, stained feathers was almost unbearable. Sam voted mentally against the notion. His eyes flicked up.

Blue. A stark change from the blacks and reds and golds of their surroundings.

Sam started to retreat, but before he could move away, the angel caught his arm. Their faces were close together, closer when Lucifer leaned in just an inch or two more. Sam wasn't breathing, rigid with shock. Cool lips kissed his mouth, barely there. The blue was gone, hidden under closed lids.

This was... confusing. The grip on his arm was light but reassuringly strong, different to the last time Lucifer had touched him, that time to cause pain. Sam pushed back in a kiss that crossed the final line between them. They fit together like he'd never fit with a woman. Desperate movements blurred his mind's processing, a touch of tongue here, teeth there, slick saliva that wasn't his own coating the thin skin of his lips.

Sam was starved for it all.

Then his head caught up with his actions and he pulled away, tearing himself free from temptation and stumbling to his feet.

“What the hell?” he spluttered, putting his hands up in front of him as the angel stood, too.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy that,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes were wide and his head spinning.

Lucifer took a step towards him, asking softly, “It's been a long time, hasn't it? Did you forget what it feels like? Do you ache for the touch of another person?”

After another moment of stunned silence, Sam managed to tell him, “Go. Leave.” He turned away as Lucifer’s face twisted. Sam almost thought the angel wouldn't listen, would stay and ask him more useless questions. Seconds later, he left with a flutter of his wings.

The hunter sank to his knees beside the edge of the cage, trying to comprehend what had just happened. The devil was right though; he hadn’t _not_ liked it. But he wasn’t sure what that even meant.

Had Lucifer liked it? Did he want it? Want Sam?

The hunter knew there must have been a reason why Lucifer hadn’t tortured or hurt him, at least not like what he'd done with his brother. Was this it?

 

\- - - - -

 

It was quite some time later when Sam finally stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees, taking a deep breath. He’d thought long and hard about the kiss and about Lucifer. He’d decided that it wouldn’t hurt to do a little experiment, just to try and understand. Worst case scenario meant that Lucifer would spend the rest of eternity actually torturing him, which is what he’d expected in the beginning. But best case scenario… that was something he didn’t know. Sam just hoped for something topside of the worst.

“Lucifer,” he called out, hoping that the devil could hear him and he wouldn’t have to wait an indefinite amount of time to put his plan into action. It took a few moments, but there was a sudden rustle of feathers as Lucifer landed near Sam. He turned to look at him, wings drooping, eyes hollow, face emotionless. He looked distraught.

Without wasting a second, Sam strode towards the angel and slid a hand into the hair at the back of his neck, pulling their mouths together roughly. Instead of protesting or fighting back at all, Lucifer submitted to it. Sam felt sparks licking up the base of his spine as Lucifer’s arms moved to wrap around him. But Sam suddenly pulled away, satisfied with the outcome.

“You care about me,” he said triumphantly, moving out of reach.

Lucifer’s eyes were wide at first. His face quickly changed into a glower though as he gazed at the hunter. “What does it matter?” he asked, his wings folding in tight to his body from where they’d been fluffed out at Sam’s kiss.

“I wasn’t just a vessel for you, was I?” Sam asked, a realization hitting him that he hadn’t even thought of before. “Does that mean Dean and Michael…?” Just the thought made Sam sick, but Lucifer just rolled his eyes.

“No. That's not how it works,” he said, crossing his arms.

The Winchester breathed out a quick sigh of relief. “If that’s not it, then what’s all this?” Sam gestured to the angel. “You’re whole ‘caring’ thing, I mean.”

Lucifer looked away. His wings ruffled slightly as he shrugged. “You tell me, you’re the one who’s human.”

“Well I don’t understand it!” Sam felt exasperated and ran a hand through his long hair. “I mean you’re supposed to be all evil and tear my soul apart for eternity and I’m supposed to suffer through until I find a way to get out, which seems more and more unlikely now.” He stopped, realizing what he’d just admitted.

“I told you so,” Lucifer said with a smirk and a smug tone.

“Shut up,” Sam said half-heartedly.

“There was a time,” the angel started, looking away from him, “that I would have given you anything you wanted.”

“And you thought I would want you?”

A glare met him. “I suppose it would be my mistake to assume that.” Lucifer took a breath and continued with a wave of his hand, “I can give you what you've been without for so long. I can... satisfy you.”

“Because you want to or because you think I need that?” Sam asked. The angel didn't answer. “But this… I mean, it doesn’t sound exactly appealing to me to spend eternity in Hell anyway, but almost anything is better than torture.”

Lucifer stepped closer. “Who says I won’t be torturing you, after all?” Sam glanced at him, but was more shocked by the lust in his eyes than the words he’d said.

“Woah, woah, wait a sec—” Sam tried to back up, but Lucifer caught him around the waist and covered the hunter’s lips with his own.

He demanded submission with force, burying fingers in the locks of Sam's hair and tugging. His forked tongue felt strangely welcome in Sam’s mouth when he’d involuntarily allowed for it to meet his own and the devil had taken advantage of the opportunity. He tasted almost human. His breath was warm when Sam breathed it from him.

Sam wanted to pull away, to get away and clear his head from this intoxication. Instead he found himself pushing Lucifer back against the wall of their cage and kissing him roughly. Wings puffed out and were splayed back against the rock, inviting Sam’s hands to touch those hurt feathers with reverence like he’d subconsciously been wanting to do since he’d first seen them.

Lucifer broke the kiss in a gasp and he sagged against the wall as Sam’s fingers raked through the small, white feathers that were close to where his wings sprouted from his shoulders and out as far as his arms could reach. Sam looked into the angel’s face and a slow smile spread on his lips. He continued running his fingers across them and watched in amusement as Lucifer’s expression changed to one of surprised pleasure.

“Who’s torturing now?” Sam whispered, leaning forward. Lucifer’s darkened eyes opened and met his. A low growl erupted from the devil and he flipped them around with a show of strength so that Sam’s back was against the wall and his mouth was captured by Lucifer. His hands were trembling as he tore the hunter’s shirt off.

The two fought each other until Sam gladly let Lucifer take the lead, baiting him with teeth on his bottom lip. Cheating, Sam grabbed two fistfuls of the angel’s feathers, making him weak in the knees again. The hunter pushed Lucifer back, one knee getting in between his legs. He kissed across a prickly jaw and down his neck before he stopped, holding the helpless creature up by his wings. A tense moment later, Sam let go of him and backed away, breathing heavily.

Lucifer dropped to a crouch, trying to catch his breath. Sam watched his shaking body. “Why?” Lucifer asked simply, no inflection to his tone.

Sam’s hands were slowly clenching and unclenching. His lips tingled pleasantly. “We shouldn’t be… I shouldn’t be doing this,” he said darkly. “I’m a hunter, a human. And you’re… you’re freaking Satan!”

The angel’s head slowly rose as he looked up at Sam, an unreadable expression on his face. “Then you should have said something in the first place, Sam,” he said quietly, getting to his feet in a fluid motion. He had stopped quivering and his wings were now looming dangerously over his head.

His entire demeanor had changed and Sam once again felt cold fear drip down his spine. Before he could say another word, the angel had him by the neck and was holding him out over the edge. The hunter’s hands grasped at Lucifer’s arm as his feet dangled over the hellfire far below.

“You… won’t…” Sam managed to utter through a constricted windpipe.

“Try me,” Lucifer replied, his head tilting curiously.

“You can’t…”

The devil watched him struggle for a moment before turning and dropping him to the ground. Sam landed on his knees, coughing. When he had his breath back, he raised his head to glare at Lucifer, but the angel was standing at the very edge of the cage. Without a word, he took a step forward and fell.

“No!” Sam lurched to the edge, arm outstretched like he could have caught him. His eyes searched, but Lucifer was nowhere in sight. The hunter suddenly heard a loud thump behind him and spun around, nearly falling off the edge himself.

Lucifer was lying on the ground a few meters away, wings twisted beneath him. Sam stared in fascination as the angel slowly sat up, rolling his shoulders. “That was fun,” he said, brushing off his pants and standing. His wings shook themselves before folding into his body again. “That, dear Sammy, is what happens when you jump off the edge.” He laughed without humor. “I did that a million times when they first put me here.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said quietly from where he was still kneeling.

“Don’t pity me, Winchester,” Lucifer told him, suddenly cold.

Sam just shook his head. “I’m not. I’m just saying I sympathize with you,” he clarified slowly.

Lucifer glared at him. “Well, don’t do that either.”

“Why not?” the hunter asked, confused. He got to his feet somewhat shakily, but his gaze was steady as he challenged Lucifer to answer. “Because you don’t feel? You don't care? You don’t want anybody to feel anything for you?”

“Shut up.” Lucifer was moving languidly towards him, nostrils flaring and eyes menacing.

“You’re just consumed with hate and rage and you take it out on your brother because he followed your daddy’s orders when you didn’t. And you know what I’m saying is true because right now you’re feeling defensive, like you have to prove that you don’t feel that way when you know that you _do_.” Sam stopped talking just as Lucifer stopped right in front of him.

“Don’t pretend that you know me because you think you know everything.”

“You're just trying to cover up the fact that I can see right through you and you don’t like it.” Sam fought to keep smugness out of his voice, but he was failing miserably.

Lucifer’s eyes burned hard into Sam’s for a long moment until—

_Smack!_

Sam was sent back a few steps as the angel’s hand connected with his cheek, sending a harsh, stinging pain shooting through his head. Just as he was steadying himself, Lucifer slapped his other cheek just as hard, making him step back again. This time there was no ground behind him.

His mouth opened like he was about to scream but Sam didn't get the chance because he was falling. The last thing he saw was Lucifer's outstretched hand before he became surrounded by blackness.

He hit the ground seconds later.

Shoulder aching and body fighting to get air back inside of him, Sam groaned quietly. His lungs caught and he pushed himself up, resting on his hands in the dirt. Sam's legs were twisted underneath him, but they didn't hurt as bad as his shoulder and his pride. The devil looked like he was about to say something when Sam finally glanced at his face, but instead he just disappeared, leaving only the sound of rustling feathers in his wake.

Sam looked at the ground between his fingers for a moment. He lifted one hand and punched the dirt hard, frowning.

“Shit,” he mumbled.

 

\- - - - -

 

It wasn't years but hours or maybe days later that Sam called out, trying to get Lucifer's attention.

“Stop hiding, Luce, you’re acting like a child.”

“Lucifer, seriously.”

“I know you can hear me, I’m not stupid.”

Sam called out for the devil until his throat was sore. His body still ached, but it was nothing compared other pain he’d had to deal with over the years of being a hunter. Letting out a puff of air, he flopped to the ground and put his arms up behind his head.

His torso was still bare, he hadn’t cared enough to find his shirt after it’d been torn off by Lucifer, and he could feel every tiny rock in the gritty dirt beneath him. It had been a long time after the angel had left that Sam had been able to calm himself down and think things out. Maybe it had been a little reckless and a lot dumb when he’d talked back to the devil, but Sam was so sick of dealing with him already.

“Spending all eternity in here is not going to be fun…” he mused aloud.

“Spending an eternity anywhere isn’t fun,” Lucifer said, suddenly appearing nearby. But instead of the usual snarky tone or sarcastic laugh, his voice was filled with only weariness. Sam glanced over at him but otherwise didn’t move. Those red stained wings of his were still and the set of his shoulders was troubled.

“Look, Lucifer,” Sam began slowly.

The angel interrupted him though. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

The Winchester blinked a few times in surprise. “Did you just apologize? To me?” Sam sat up, staring at him with incredulity.

Lucifer glanced at him with a grimace. “Don’t make me say it again, Sam,” he pleaded, half in sarcasm.

Sam gave him a look but let it be. “What I don’t get,” he said after a while, “is why. Why would you even care for me in the first place? I’m just a vessel.”

“I could ask the same thing, but I don’t know the answer any more than you do. Perhaps I'm not the heartless monster you've believed me to be.” The angel shrugged.

“I’m just trying to understand what’s happening here. I mean, if I have to spend another God knows how many years here…” Sam ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“What is there to understand? What does it matter? We’re here, there’s no way for either of us to get out, and so we might as well make the most of it.” Lucifer was suddenly kneeling beside Sam, who pulled away quickly. “You don't want to be hurt. I could use the entertainment.

“What do you want to do?” Sam asked, uncomfortable with their closeness.

“What do _you_ want…?” Lucifer’s voice was right next to Sam’s ear. He grasped the hunter’s shoulders and pushed him into the ground, leaning over until his face was just inches away.

Sam was shocked into silence as he took in what the angel had just asked. He had asked what _he_ wanted, the human, instead of just taking whatever it was that he, the devil himself, wanted. Sam thought for a long moment, gaze trapped by blue. In those eyes he saw thousands of years; lonely, deprived, angry years. Years of sadness and years of pain, but somewhere buried deep were years of happiness and light. Those were the years before the humans, before Lucifer became corrupted by his imprisonment.

Not wasting another second, Sam wrapped his hands around Lucifer’s head, forcing his ear next to his mouth. Sam took a quick breath and whispered, “I want you to hurt me. Make me feel something.” The angel pulled away and looked at him for a moment before a slow smile spread on Sam’s lips that he reciprocated.

Lucifer swung a leg over the human’s body and leaned down to kiss Sam slowly. He shifted his hips, nails carving lines down Sam’s bare chest. “I could peel your skin off, inch by inch,” he whispered against the hunter’s mouth. Trailing his lips down Sam’s jaw, he flicked out his tongue to lick his pulse point. “Or I could break every bone in your body…” Sam moaned softly into the devil’s mouth as it met his own again.

The angel’s hand’s roamed to his shoulders and gripped his biceps. “Tear you apart… rip out your heart…” He kissed down Sam’s neck. “And then I would put you back together, piece by piece, before starting over again…”

Sam felt an inkling of fear in his body but it was quashed by the surprisingly tender way that Lucifer was kissing and caressing his skin.

“I could give you pleasure you've never felt before, touch you like you've only longed for in your most private dreams. Anything you could possibly desire.” Lucifer's pupils expanded when he met Sam's dazed eyes.

Suddenly, Sam surged up and flipped him over, holding him down by the arches of his wings. “And if I wanted to nail you up, tear off your wings…?” he muttered darkly. Still, there was a glittering lightness in his eyes.

“You would never do that,” Lucifer admonished, clearly irritated that he’d been overpowered.

“You’re right,” Sam returned, “because then I couldn’t do this.” He loosened his grip on the angel’s wings and ran his hands through the feathers, savoring the feeling against his palms and the slight quiver it gave to the devil below him. “Why does that happen?”

“It's an angel thing,” was all Lucifer replied, reaching to capture Sam’s lips again. “And it's you,” he added. The hunter let himself be pushed back over into the ground with the angel above him grinning. “You know, Sam, there are a thousand different ways I could torture you without even touching you…” He laughed low in his throat. “I think I’d like to try them all.”

Sam just groaned in reply, tempted to challenge him, but the feeling of the angel’s hard groin against his own and the tongue tasting every bit of his mouth threw every coherent thought out the window.


End file.
